The present invention relates to a signal transmission device, a signal transmission method, an electronic device, and electronic equipment.
As conventional signal transmission methods, a serial method and a parallel method can be given. The serial method is used for transmission and reception of signals between a driver circuit and a display panel in a large liquid crystal display device, for example. According to the serial method, the number of transmission lines can be decreased since the signals are transmitted in series to transmission lines. However, since high-speed drive is necessary in the serial method, power consumption is increased and circuit operations may become unstable due to occurrence of noise. The parallel method is used for transmission and reception of signals between a driver circuit and a display panel in a small liquid crystal display device, for example. According to the parallel method, since the signals are transmitted in parallel to a plurality of transmission lines, high-speed drive is not necessary, whereby power consumption can be reduced. Moreover, circuit operations are stabilized since occurrence of noise is reduced. However, the parallel method has a problem in which the transmission lines must be provided corresponding to the number of signals.